


To look and to find

by DonnieTZ



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Introspection, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: Raccolta in continua espansione di brevi fanfictions scritte su prompt vari ed eventuali.





	1. I fantasmi di Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!!  
> Oh, mamma, ho sempre letto di questi due, ma non mi sono mai cimentata... spero vi piacciano queste piccole fic!  
> Il titolo dell'intera raccolta arriva da una quote, ossia _There is nothing like looking, if you want to find something. You certainly usually find something, if you look, but it is not always quite the something you were after._  
>  Praticamente tutte queste brevi storie nascono sul gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/?fref=ts), ma accetto prompt anche sul mio [tumblr](http://donnietz.tumblr.com/ask).  
> Se vi andrà di restare, beh, buona lettura!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ricordi di Bilbo lo portano fino alla Montagna Solitaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Emanuela per il prompt!

L'idea di viaggiare era sempre lì, qualcosa che spingeva alla base della sua mente, rendendo la Contea un posto troppo piccolo per contenere tutto l'animo di Bilbo. A volte, seduto sulla poltrona, avvolto nel caldo abbraccio della vestaglia, tentava di ricordare l'intensità del freddo provato sotto la pioggia, la morsa della fame, la paura. Era difficile, quando il suo mondo era tanto comodo, quando a pochi passi aveva una stanza piena di cibo e vino, quando il fuoco del caminetto riscaldava i piedi.   
Quasi sempre, in quei viaggi nei ricordi, Bilbo si soffermava un po' troppo su quelli dolorosi. E il dolore, quello sì, era ancora vivo e presente, incancellabile. Non importava quanto fosse comoda la poltrona, quanto fosse calda la sua casa, quanto sorridesse al nipote.   
Le braccia di Thorin, il suo viso severo e gli occhi – il penetrante blu che tormentava qualche notte solitaria di Bilbo – che lo osservavano con insistenza, che lo seguivano ovunque. E poi le labbra, la ruvida sensazione della barba, il profumo della sua pelle – pietra e sangue, oro e battaglia -, tutto insieme, ad invadere ogni innocente memoria.   
Bilbo non voleva decidersi ad iniziare una nuova avventura. Aveva la terribile certezza che i suoi passi, proprio come quando camminava fra i ricordi, l'avrebbero trascinato fino a Erebor. E lui – lui che aveva affrontato draghi e che aveva conosciuto gli elfi, che aveva sottratto quel magico anello alla creatura più triste e terrificante che avesse mai incontrato - temeva di perdersi fra i fantasmi di quel luogo. Temeva di non riuscire a sopravvivere al dolore.   
Temeva che quell'amore lontano, nato e morto in una gioventù che era fatta solo di ricordi, sarebbe tornato a tormentarlo più vivo che mai.

 


	2. Fra la neve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo aver quasi perso la vita in battaglia, Thorin lascia il suo regno nelle mani dei nipoti e va da Bilbo che lo crede morto. Quando arriva, sorprende Bilbo nel giardino e quello, pensando di vedere un fantasma, gli lancia una serie di palle di neve addosso prima di accorgersi che è vivo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho fillato questo prompt di Alex con la febbre! Nonostante il prompt fosse bellissimo, mi sono concentrata sulla scena principale! Fluff!!! ❤

Bilbo aveva trovato una strana familiarità nel dolore. Lo accompagnava sempre ed era consapevole che non avrebbe avuto qualcuno da stringere nel suo letto in futuro, qualcuno con cui condividere i pasti, con cui godere del calore della casa. Lo aveva realizzato, era sceso a patti con il lutto e la perdita, e aveva continuato a vivere.   
A sopravvivere, almeno.   
Per questo si convinse di essere davanti ad un fantasma, quando una figura troppo simile a Thorin gli si piantò davanti mentre era tutto intento a spalare la neve dal vialetto e a godere della visione che era la Contea innevata.   
«Mastro Baggins.»  
Avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce ovunque, in qualsiasi situazione. Ma in quello specifico frangente, quando ormai la solitudine era diventata la sua unica compagna, tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu di spaventarsi. Irrazionalmente, afferrò una manciata di neve gelida e la scagliò attraverso il giardino: se quello non era un inganno della sua mente, doveva essere potente stregoneria. Quando vide che Thorin – o qualsiasi cosa fosse – si proteggeva dietro le braccia, indietreggiando appena, Bilbo realizzò che qualcosa non andava e iniziò ad illudersi che quello potesse davvero essere Thorin. Così le palle di neve aumentarono, colpendo una, due, tre volte, finché la voce profonda di Thorin non parlò nuovamente.   
«Bilbo, sono io.»  
Allora Bilbo colmò la distanza che li separava, ancora scosso, ancora confuso, senza essere certo se si trattasse di un sogno o della realtà. Si lanciò su Thorin ed entrambi caddero all'indietro, in un cumulo di neve, stringendosi con forza.   
E fu così vero, così tangibile, che ogni dubbio di Bilbo evaporò all'istante.   
«Sei tu? Sei davvero qui, vivo?»  
«Appena mi sono risvegliato mi sono messo in viaggio. Ho dormito a lungo, Bilbo, tanto a lungo che-»  
Bilbo fermò quelle parole con un bacio.  
Tutto quello che avevano condiviso, ogni ricordo che Bilbo aveva tenuto chiuso in un angolo della mente – i litigi iniziali e poi la complicità e l'amore fatto di notti passate a stringersi –, tornò a galla con prepotenza, riempiendogli gli occhi di lacrime.   
«Avresti dovuto dirmi che saresti arrivato» lo rimproverò poi, quando le loro labbra si separarono e Bilbo poté nuovamente affondare in quell'abbraccio.   
«Non sapevo come dirti quello che c'era da dire. Ho pensato di spiegarti tutto di persona, di aspettare e vedere se tu volessi ancora...»  
Bilbo si alzò appena, per guardare Thorin dritto negli occhi. La grande mano del nano si posò sulla sua guancia, asciugandogli una lacrima.   
«Mi dispiace» aggiunse Thorin.  
«Andiamo dentro, c'è molto che mi devi raccontare» gli mormorò, prima di stringersi a lui ancora un poco, giusto per essere certo di non stare sognando.


End file.
